Angel & Devil
by Jenebra
Summary: She lives Her life in a bubble. He follows no rules but His own. They complete each other. AU. Very OOC. Repunzel-esque. One-shot.


She is the face of

* * *

youth and innocence. Her hair is braided into pigtails that hang down past Her shoulders and are kept together with pale pink hair ties. She wears only white. She is an angel. But inside, She lusts after the devil's life. She envies his lack of conscience. She covets his freedom.

* * *

He is God's gift to women. His dirty blonde hair sticks out in every-which-way and His sanguine t-shirt looks as though it has been mauled by a wildcat. Light blue jeans hang enticingly low on His hips, causing passing women to swoon. He lives paycheck to paycheck. He has no family. He has no home. He wishes life wasn't so hard.

* * *

She lives in a sheltered bubble. She never leaves the house. Private tutors visit her each day. She can bake. She can make clothes. She can ride a horse. She can needlepoint. She plays piano.

* * *

He knows all of physics and metaphysics. He is an 8th degree black belt. He can recite the five pillars of Islam, the books of the bible, and every Greek and Roman god. He has read His Voltaire, His Socrates, His Aristotle. He is a handyman. He fixes things.

* * *

She has noticed a leak in her faucet. She cannot fix it herself. She alerts Her father. He promises to call for a plumber. She sits and waits. The sun rises and sets.

* * *

He receives a call from his employer. There is job for Him. He knows the house – He passes it every day. He'll be there quickly. He'll get the job done.

* * *

She watches Him with curiosity. He is not like her father. He is ill-groomed. As He works, He gets sticky. This surprises Her. She likes it.

* * *

He tries not to watch Her. She is beautiful. He doesn't know how He's never seen Her before. He starts to sweat. He hopes She doesn't notice.

* * *

She nods as Her father leaves the room. She is alone with Him. She marvels at the way His arm muscles undulate as He moves. She loves how effortlessly He works.

* * *

He is clumsy. He drops His tools. He sees Her watching him. He likes that. He wants to say something to Her. He doesn't though.

* * *

She sees that He's finished. She doesn't want him to leave.

* * *

He's finished. He doesn't leave.

* * *

She comes to sit beside Him. She says _thank you_. She asks his name.

* * *

He says _Peeta_. He asks Hers.

* * *

She says _Katniss._

* * *

He tells Her it is time for Him to go. He asks if he may come back.

* * *

She hands Him a rock. She tells Him to return at midnight and throw the rock at Her window. She says She will meet Him on the outside.

* * *

He takes the rock. He promises to come.

* * *

She waits. The sun sets.

* * *

He throws the rock. He sees Her face in the window. He watches Her disappear, then reappear in front of Him, covered in a thin robe-like jacket.

* * *

She smiles at Him. She takes His hand. She asks Him to take her to a new place.

* * *

He takes Her to a diner on the corner of Chestnut and 11th. He laughs when She asks the waiter for his name. He frowns when the waiter answers back flirtatiously.

* * *

She can see His jealousy. She likes it, but sends the waiter away. She wants Him to know that She does not want anyone else.

* * *

He asks Her if She needs to get back soon.

* * *

She says yes. But she stays.

* * *

She stays because He reminds Her. He reminds Her of a dream She gave up long ago. He reminds Her of the dream of what it's like to be not only expected, but required to question authority. He reminds Her of the dream of what it's like to not know where you are or where you're going – only where you've been. He reminds Her of the dream of what She once wished to be, before She had realized reality.

* * *

They sit. They eat. He talks. And she remembers.

* * *

He tells a joke. It's not very funny. She laughs anyway. She remembers the dream of laughter.

He says He plays guitar. He admits that He isn't very good. She approves anyway. She remembers the dream of dreams.

He shares that He lives in a small apartment above the town bakery. He gives her the address. She promises to go visit Him there. She remembers the dream of having a place to herself.

* * *

They sit. They eat. She responds. He guesses.

* * *

She frowns when He starts to talk about His family. He guesses that She pities him.

She lights up when He tells Her about His years spent living on the streets. He guesses that She has never known hardship.

She pats His arm when the tears, unbidden, start to fall. He guesses that She really cares.

* * *

They sit. They eat. They talk. They learn. He guesses. She remembers. They feel whole again.


End file.
